Hell and Heaven is Other People
by ASOIAF GOT FAN
Summary: Ever Wanted an Adult Myrcella/Elia Martell crackfic where in Heaven they have to keep a tiny Cersei in order to stop the former Queen from burning in Hell? If you like the sound of that insanity you will enjoy this one shot! Also has Adult Tommen/Rhaella and even hints of Cersei having a bit of a crush on Ellaria Sand. Come for the crack ships! Stay for Cersei's internal dilemmas!


Cersei simply felt divine as she saw that the throne room of the Red Keep was teeming with thousands upon thousands of nobleman all bowing unconditionally to her. The proud sigils of the great and good of Westeros, of ancient Houses who won countless battles and held great prestige were all bowing to Cersei as she sat with great dignity on the humongous Iron Throne. The sight was glorious and she basked in the obedience. The supreme power of all the Lords bowing down all the way down far away from the absurdly large Iron Throne was intoxicating and Cersei basked in it all. The sunlight shone brightly and felt so nice on her neck and it reflected her beautiful red dress perfectly and she felt like a true all-powerful Goddess. Everything felt perfect and Cersei closed her eyes triumphantly. But then the great warmth disappeared and even with her eyes shut she knew the sun was gone. The cheers of the nobleman faded into deafening silence. _No please not now_. Cersei shivered and though she did not want to open her eyes, she had to open them. Cersei opened her eyes and she saw that the throne room was utterly deserted and she took a deep sigh, she knew what was coming next. Cersei turned her head and saw through the paned glass window a massive emerald eye staring directly at her. Cersei cringed in annoyance at the monstrous visage. Cersei saw her own reflection perfectly in the massive eye and Cersei always wanted to cry at seeing just how powerless she truly was. Cersei looked down and she saw the massive shadow of the eye look down with her. Cersei knew what was coming next. The roof of the castle was picked up with absolute ease and Cersei stared up at the sight of her daughter, the eight thousand feet tall Myrcella staring at her with a patient smile. Myrcella was everything as Cersei looked up; Myrcella's face covered everything above Cersei. Cersei looked up and saw the absolutely beautiful youthful face, eternally sixteen, and even at Myrcella's incredible size, Cersei simply could not see any blemish whatsoever. In another world and another time Cersei would have been proud of the beautiful young woman that Myrcella had become, but staring up at her titan of a daughter just put Cersei in an impotent rage.

"ARE YOU READY TO WAKE UP NOW MOTHER? WE HAVE THE PICNIC SOON." The gigantic Myrcella asked, oblivious to her puny mothers rage, as softly as an eight thousand foot tall giantess could possibly do. Whilst it still hurt little Cersei's sensitive ears even now, Cersei was far too used to this and she knew she would never have the relief of deafness that she so craved. _Oh great another day to absolutely crush my spirit, another picnic with those beasts._

"Give me a bit more time Myrcella…" Cersei said greatly annoyed, her true feelings creeping in. She knew there was no point, her few moments of blissful forgetfulness were gone now… _But I still want some say in my life._ Cersei knew deep down that this was an impossible request but still she wanted to exercise at least some control in her life, no matter how illusory.

"OKAY…I WILL SET UP YOUR BATH FOR WHEN YOU ARE READY MOTHER." Myrcella said with subtle sadness, her massive smile faded to a frown and like that the monolithic Myrcella disappeared. Cersei looked around and again the silence was deafening. Cersei turned back and looked over and the hall was barren. There was no one there, no one to idolise or worship Cersei. The emptiness tugged at Cersei's heart. Cersei close her eyes and tried to imagine, remember the thousands of great wealthy lordling's and knights who admired her. Cersei strained her face trying to remember. The sounds in her mind were not right, the cheers simply were not coming, only a gradually fading boom.

Cersei opened her eyes and stared aghast at the emptiness of the castle. A great Iron Throne only mattered if people gave it credence. With no one to admire it, it was just an uncomfortable monstrosity. The depression set in and the emptiness of life consumed Cersei, nothing in life went Cersei's way and neither did it now. Cersei put her head to her hands but the tears simply did not come, instead a spark of anger returned. The injustice of it all returned. _Why is it that I am the one who has to suffer?_ Cersei got her head out of her hands and screamed out angrily up to the sky: "Okay I am ready for my fucking bath!"

The castle disappeared in a quick flash and suddenly Cersei saw the great sky beaming right at her face and Cersei blocked the sun's powerful rays impotently with her hand as she sat up on her tiny bed. Cersei squinted and her mind was firmly back in reality again. Cersei looked down in disappointment and realised that the gorgeous dress in her dream was gone and replaced with her nudity. _They don't make dresses for ants._ Cersei did not care to see her bare flesh and was desperate to see something else and so she looked up and saw the great white wall around her and the sheer magnitude of everything around her swiftly depressed her again. Cersei was familiar to the fact that every single thing in this vast room towered over her and her sheer powerlessness gnawed away at her. _The joys of living my humble existence as a miserly bug._ But as Cersei was filled with self-loathing she heard the all too familiar sounds of two colossal lips kissing. Cersei turned around and saw that the monolithic door to the bath chamber opened and she saw her absolutely titanic and very nude Myrcella kissing and laughing with her equally large and equally nude companion Elia Martell.

 _If anyone told me in the long ago that my daughter would fall in love with my long deceased rival Elia Martell I would have had his tongue ripped out for utter lunacy._ Even now Cersei was flummoxed that Myrcella and Elia were 'soul mates' as they referred to themselves as. Even now Cersei cringed at the memory of Myrcella telling her that it was Elia that gave her true comfort after she died at the mere age of ten from the poisoned sword of the vile Darkstar. _Myrcella was innocent of all this. Elia must have thought so as well._ Cersei thought it was ridiculous that of all the souls in existence that it was Elia that reached out to Myrcella in the afterlife especially after all the strife between Lannister and Martell. The circle of violence that began with Myrcella's own Grandfather that had summoned for Princess Elia's and her young children's murder and the further agony that it was the Martell's that had lied about the Darkstar murder and posed Myrcella's near identical handmaiden as Myrcella herself. _Myrcella did not deserve any of that; she deserved a long fulfilling life. Not as a mere pawn for squabbling houses. Elia must have thought so as well._ Alas life and death is strange. Swiftly Elia and Myrcella bonded and became close, pity turned naturally into a maternal protection between Elia to Myrcella, which quickly rose to friendship and then mutual devotion, and by the time that Cersei followed her daughter to the grave, Elia and Myrcella were completely in love and eternally committed to each other as Myrcella had flowered from a little girl to a breathtakingly beautiful young woman. _Yes my beautiful daughter gets to spend eternally staying beautiful with another equally stunning woman, and I get to suffer it without respite or mercy._

Cersei snapped out of her thoughts as she stared bitterly as both the astronomical titan's hands were interlocked like true lovers, showing off the contrast of Myrcella's pale milk like skin and Elia's bronzed frame. Cersei stared aghast at both pairs of moon sized breasts which simply looked perfect in size and proportion to their bodies. _Elia never had breasts anywhere near that size whilst living. And Elia simply was never anywhere near as beautiful as she is now either, the many joys of eternal reward._ It was not just the fact that Myrcella and Elia felt the need to seemingly spend every moment together that hurt Cersei, that Elia first became the maternal figure Myrcella needed, and then the lover Myrcella deserved, but it was that her daughter was so comfortable keeping her miniscule mother like a pet and was now fully comfortable standing nude around her that hurt Cersei the most. _I am becoming less and less like a person to Myrcella every day. I am now just a pathetic minor obligation._ Cersei remembered the early days when Myrcella was sheepish about her love for Elia and always tried to look prim and proper when dealing with her mite sized mother, but time eroded all barriers. _Myrcella has to keep me on a short leash; she wants to be comfortable doing it._ The fact Myrcella only wore dresses whenever company came stung Cersei the most. _I am no longer the centre of attention and my needs and wants are never met._

Cersei was even more furious now as the two lovers were seemingly ignored her as Elia whispered something into Myrcella's ear which caused Myrcella to laugh uproariously, causing Cersei to shut her ears with her hands as hard as possible as the sound of laughter sounded like a knife to her brain. As Cersei got back to feeling almost comfortable she saw Myrcella kiss Elia on the lips again and she heard Myrcella say dreamily to Elia: "GODS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY DEAREST ELIA!" Elia beamed at that and both the humongous eight thousand foot tall Giantesses stopped in their tracks as they stood right by the ottoman that held Cersei's rice sized bed. Myrcella crouched down until all Cersei could see was Myrcella's happy beaming face. Cersei was mildly pleased as she did not have to suffer any of Elia's scowls right now. Even at Cersei's reduced dimensions, Elia merely tolerated Cersei's place in her home because of her love for Myrcella. The former Queen stared up at her Giantess daughter and she bowed her head, even now courtesy was a woman's weapon: "GOOD MORNING MOTHER!" Myrcella said giddily. _What is so good about it? It is another day I am stuck at this ludicrous size._

Cersei felt herself cringe at her titanic daughter's blissfully ignorant sweet smile, but Cersei did not want to make life any harder on herself than it already was and Cersei said softly, "Morning Myrcella my sweet, is my bath ready?"

 _A ridiculous question, a bath for a peon of my size should take less than a heartbeat for a giant like Myrcella. Seven Hell's Myrcella's spit would be like a lake to me_. However despite Cersei's annoyed thoughtsMyrcella clearly did not notice as her smile grew even larger and without any irony or cruelty in her voice Myrcella murmured back, "YES MOTHER IT IS ALL READY FOR YOU. ELIA AND MYSELF WILL BE IN THE BIGGER BATH BESIDES YOU IN CASE YOU NEED ANYTHING."

Cersei was trying real hard to look and sound grateful. As miserable as Cersei felt, she knew that Myrcella had done so much for her. _I am only here being offered baths and being able to sleep on a bed at all is because of Myrcella._ But still the utter dependence Cersei had on Myrcella was soul destroying and all Cersei could squeak out was: "Could you lay your hand out please so I can have my bath Myrcella."

"SORRY WHERE ARE MY COURTESIES. HERE YOU GO." Myrcella replied apologetically and she thusly moved her titanic hand and put it right by the edge of the ottoman. _Practice makes perfect._ Cersei was Myrcella's burden for far too long and Myrcella could now mindlessly put her hand in the perfect position in order for her miniscule mother to walk comfortably onto it. _She was always a sweet girl, even as a child her courtesies were impeccable. I taught her well._

Cersei covered her private parts with her hands and arms made the mercifully brief walk from the surface of the ottoman to Myrcella's hand. _My walk of shame now repeated forever and ever and infinitively more humiliating than my first one when I was a Queen. The Gods were cruel denying me clothes._ The change of feeling from the wooden ottoman to the great warmth of Myrcella's hand was always noticeable and Cersei was amazed at how many steps it would take for her to walk just from one side of Myrcella's soft hand to the other. _Gods I am so much lower than a bug._ Cersei stared up at the monolithic faces and saw Myrcella's sweet smile towards her. Myrcella cheerfully waved at her little mother with her free hand and Myrcella was perfectly patient waiting for her mother to get comfortably on board. _Myrcella is so sweet, so pure. Why do my daughter's courtesies have to be so humiliating?_ Whilst Myrcella was warm and happy towards her little passenger, Elia had no such warmth. Elia's dark brown eyes were hotter than twin suns and betrayed her obvious distain for Cersei whilst her face was supposedly neutral. Cersei stared and though she suddenly shivered at witnessing a titan who had no particularly fond feelings for her, Cersei did feel more secure seeing Elia's stern expression dissolve into blissful love immediately as Elia turned her gaze towards Myrcella. The instant look of happiness from Elia turned to a smiling contest with Myrcella as Myrcella then gave Elia a bigger smile with Elia giving Myrcella a bigger smile in return. _Great I get to watch two grown women act like moronic children. Even Jaime never gave me this when we were growing up together._ Cersei felt lower than usual knowing that her daughter and Elia were truly happy together. _They are in love…_ Cersei was absolutely miserable since Myrcella interfered with her dreams. _Another power I am denied. Myrcella thought she was so considerate talking to me in my dreams instead of just waking me up. Doesn't she realise that dreams are the only time I am free? I should still be sleeping…If the God's were just I would be always sleeping_. Cersei once genuinely believed that there was just the eternal sleep. No Gods, no afterlife, nothing. Alas life was not the only cruelty Cersei had to suffer through…

"OKAY YOU ARE COMFORTABLE ON MY HAND MOTHER….TIME FOR OUR BATH!" Cersei was jolted out of her dreary solitude as her daughter's seemingly deafening voice shook her entire diminutive body. Cersei held her hands in her ears but Myrcella clearly did not notice as the great hand that Cersei stood on began to move softly as Myrcella's vast frame began to walk over to the bathroom. Cersei felt the ground move effortlessly and Cersei looked and saw Elia's hand tightening its grip on Myrcella's other hand and Cersei craned her neck and saw the Dornish beauty kissing Myrcella on the cheek and Cersei staggered as Myrcella abruptly stopped walking and Cersei saw Myrcella's massive face move over to Elia's face and Cersei could see the two massive lips colliding and she felt the blood flowing through Myrcella's veins flow faster as the two massive titans had a tender embrace and softly kissed one another. It was anything but soft for little Cersei as every minor movement by Myrcella felt overwhelming. Cersei lay down on the soft ground of Myrcella's hand to find any comfort and she looked up and watched the two giantesses finishing their little kiss. Cersei could tell that the two seeming Goddesses gazing in one another's eyes and they both giggled girlishly at the other. Cersei then saw the massive face of Myrcella move and lowered down to look at Cersei and Cersei was again treated to Myrcella's entire face being all that Cersei could witness. The young face smiled sheepishly and murmured as softly as an eight thousand foot giantess could: "SORRY FOR THE DELAY MOTHER, WE WILL GET TO THE BATH NOW."

Myrcella continued her trek and after a few moments the two monolithic lovers were in their exquisite bathing area. Cersei could only gawk even now at just how massive her daughter's bathtub truly was. _That bath s bigger than the Narrow Sea itself._ Luckily for Cersei she never had to go in such a deep monstrous bathtub as Myrcella continued her ritual of softly putting her mother on a gigantic damp green hand towel. Cersei watched as Elia absentmindedly made the small towel wet and she saw Elia pick up the massive towel with her vast hands and she put a very thin layer of soap, minute for Elia but a massive chunk for Cersei that would be dozens if not hundreds of feet tall compared to Cersei. Despite the seeming extreme amount of soap Elia easily applied it to the towel and she swiftly concluded by wringing the towel to make it suitable for Cersei to bathe on. Without expression Elia put the damp towel on the side of the sink and Myrcella beamed happily at that. Cersei knew what was coming next. _Myrcella is such a creature of habit._ Myrcella leaned her monstrous face closer and closer towards Cersei. The shadows Myrcella's astronomical face caused utterly engulfed Cersei's body and she then saw Myrcella's luscious mountainous lips move closer and closer towards her. Cersei braced for it and with a sigh Cersei moved her face gingerly towards the lips and suddenly Cersei's entire body was pressed onto Myrcella's firm lips and Cersei was bemused as now even physical affection was a mummer's farce now. _Myrcella loves me and she has the joy of kissing a literal bug._ Nonetheless Cersei accepted being kissed by a being thousands of times taller than her and fortunately Myrcella was considerate enough for the kiss to be short. "ENJOY YOUR BATH MOTHER; I WILL KEEP AN EYE ON YOU TO ENSURE YOU REMAIN COMFORTABLE."

Myrcella with extreme softness placed Cersei on the towel and Cersei stared unenthused at the forest like towel with the hundreds of peaks that utterly towered over her body. The surface was squelchy and Cersei looked across as Elia courteously held her hand out to Myrcella and lovingly murmured, "LADIES FIRST!"

Myrcella giggled as she accepted the invitation and she touched Elia's hand and replied back lovingly, "DON'T MIND IF I DO."

Myrcella gave Elia a peck on the cheek and Elia blushed excitedly at it. Cersei could only watch on in quiet despair as she saw Myrcella and then Elia walk into the oceanic bathtub and they sat down into the water and onto the seat underneath the clear sparkling blue water and Cersei could see the two behemoths' hands touching tenderly and in moments the two Giantesses began their ritual of kissing and making out in the bathtub as if Cersei was not there at all. _Gods I wish I was a ghost, at least then Myrcella would not know the torment she was putting me through._ Cersei could see just how pleasure the two titans were having around one another and despite the loud happy noises between the two, Cersei strove to ignore them and so Cersei walked along the horrible surface of the towel and she looked down as she manoeuvred herself around the towel, seeing massive clumps of soap that towered over her body and large puddles of waters which were mere droplets compared to Cersei's gigantic hosts. Cersei saw a small pond that looked fine. Cersei walked into it and sat down in the opposite direction of the two Giants. _I am with them all the time; some privacy would not be amiss._ Cersei could hear the two giantesses beginning to chat. Cersei tried to drone them out but she couldn't. All Cersei could hear was Elia talking about how her 'darling' daughter Rhaenys was enjoying her relationship with that cripple Willas Tyrell. _Another absurd irony. Elia's brother Oberyn crippled Willas in that tourney and now in the afterlife he is infatuated with his crippler's niece. Everything is a cruel jape._

The anger was rising higher and higher. Cersei had not felt this angry in years. _This entire situation is outrageous._ Cersei forced herself to turn around and she looked ahead at the distance as Myrcella tightened her grip on Elia and heard her daughter say, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ELIA." Cersei was forced to stomach Myrcella kissing Elia again on the lips and Cersei tightened her fist until her fist went white with fury. _That fucking bitch Elia stole everything from me. She stole Prince Rhaegar from me and she stole my daughter from me._ Cersei then saw as Myrcella ended the kiss and she stared lovingly right at Cersei and waved her hand happily at her and Cersei could see Myrcella blowing her a kiss. Cersei did not respond in kind. Cersei turned her body around and continued her soak in the absurd droplet she was bathing in. _It is all Elia's fault. Without her Myrcella would have been focused on me and only me! Myrcella was such a good little girl. She was always dutiful and courteous. Not even Joffrey fazed her, but now…_ Cersei despised how her daughter had so clearly moved on with everything. _It is not right. I suffer this miserable shitty existence and Myrcella is having the greatest time gallivanting with her giant whore._ Cersei heard more kissing sounds that echoed through the absurdly huge bathing room and Cersei distracted herself by grabbing clumps of soap from the dozens of foot tall blotch besides her and she washed her body with the soap. Cersei shivered as she remembered when soap was tiny and fit onto her small delicate hands perfectly and not just grabbing at massive clumps. Regardless Cersei swiftly washed her entire body. _I pride myself on my beauty, even now. I won't give these brutes the satisfaction of showing how miserable I truly am._

In no time at all Cersei had washed her entire body spotlessly clean, Cersei looked at a reflection of her face as she looked down at the pool of water and she smiled at the reflection. _I am still a beauty, after all this time I am still a beauty._ Cersei stared intently at her improvised mirror, she looked across and smiled as her skin was perfectly clear and even with all that had gone on, her eyes still had spark in them. _I am Cersei Lannister. I am still a lioness._ Cersei comforted herself gazing at her own reflection and suddenly it was just her. All Cersei could see was her and all she could feel right now was great comfort.

Suddenly Cersei saw the reflection disappear as the pool softly shook as suddenly a great louder gasp of laughter echoed from the far side of the massive room and Cersei held in her ears again. The sickly sweet laughter was clearly Myrcella's and Cersei slowly turned her head back to the Giantesses massive bath and she could see Elia softly washing Myrcella's body as they both stood up, looking like leviathans coming out from the sea. Elia's slender fingers were covered in soap and were exploring seemingly every inch of Myrcella's titanic body. Cersei groaned as she saw Elia rub Myrcella's massive breasts and rubbed the soap all over it and she saw Elia's hands rub down Myrcella's legs and then began washing Myrcella's vast private parts. Cersei turned around to the sound of lustful giggles and even more sounds of passionate kissing. Cersei's brief solitude was already ruined and she spent the rest of her bath pouting and sulking away from the two lovers leering and touching the other blissfully unaware of Cersei's suffering.

It seemed like an eternity but the bath between the Giantesses had finally ended and Cersei could hear the footsteps and massive streams of water that naturally fell from their bodies as they left the water. "WE ARE JUST GOING TO DRY OURSELVES AND WE WILL BE RIGHT WITH YOU MOTHER." Myrcella boomed in a sing song voice.

As much as Cersei was pouting she still occasionally looked as the two began drying themselves off with massive white towels that could have fit street after street from Kings Landing. Seeing Myrcella and Elia dry off felt like watching mountains dry off and Cersei wanted to look away but she could not. Just the sheer proportion of their bodies was awe inspiring for little Cersei, the fact that those massive limbs and voluptuous breasts were bone dry in moments was still incredible for Cersei.

Very quickly both behemoths were bone dry and Myrcella bent her head down towards the surface that Cersei was on and she loomed over her minute mother and said softly, "TIME FOR ME TO DRY YOU OFF." Cersei was incensed now but knew that she had to have Myrcella dry her off and so Myrcella put her finger right by the towel and Cersei walked off the squelchy towel and onto the surprisingly dry finger and Myrcella moved her face down right besides Cersei's body and Myrcella softly exhaled and Cersei felt the great force dry off all the droplets of water and immediately Cersei was completely dry. Myrcella smiled sweetly at Cersei which only pissed off Cersei all the more, and Myrcella beamed: "THERE WE GO, ALL SORTED. I WILL PUT YOU BACK ONTO THE OTTOMAN WHILST MYSELF AND ELIA GET DRESSED." _Yes I must remain naked as I am not allowed clothes…Fucking cruel Gods. They force me to remain a pet to my daughter for all eternity, I only fucking lived for less than 40 years, no matter what shit I have done there is no sense of proportion whatsoever!_ Cersei was struggling to hold her inner thoughts in check as she silently watched her daughter walk her to the Ottoman and when she was softly put down both titans began their preparations for the day ahead.

Due to the event being a picnic, neither Myrcella nor Elia wore anything extravagant but the fact that the two Giants were allowed to wear anything at all put Cersei in an ever so greater foul mood. Cersei watched in fury as Elia helped Myrcella in a simple red dress that simply looked divine and Cersei was seething when Myrcella kissed Elia gratefully and it was Myrcella's turn to help Elia put on her orange dress. Cersei despised the domestic bliss between the two lovers and just how perfect they looked even in simple garb. Swiftly the two Giants put on sandals that Cersei gazed down on briefly, but this caused a great feeling of queasiness and Cersei looked up away from the Giantesses bare toes to the Giantesses faces. Myrcella smiled as she showed off her incredible physique. Elia wolf whistled which sent shivers down Cersei's spine. Myrcella smiled as Elia held her hand and kissed her cheek, "YOU WILL TURN MANY HEADS MYRCELLA."

Myrcella giggled and she reciprocated the kiss which made Elia's wide smile grow even bigger. "AWWW YOU ARE SO SWEET ELIA. THE ONLY HEAD I WANT TO TURN THOUGH IS YOURS HONEY. YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I EVER WANT TO THINK SUCH THOUGHTS ABOUT ME…" Elia smiled and the two Giants rubbed their noses together and they just looked so blissful together. Cersei was beyond anger now watching the sickening sight. Her blood felt like it was afire as she was forced to watch the sight. _I am having the worst morning imaginable and these two are just rubbing salt into the wound. Stop being so sickly sweet to each other!_

Myrcella looked down and she said softly to Cersei, "RHAENYS AND WILLAS WILL ARRIVE TO WALK WITH US TO THE PARK IN A FEW MOMENTS. COULD YOU GET BACK ON MY HAND PLEASE." Myrcella asked as she put her flat palm over to the edge of the ottoman.

Cersei had enough now. _Having to spend my day with all those dullards is almost as bad as the fires. I must put my foot down._ Cersei crossed her arms over her own bare breasts and she looked up at Myrcella, whose smile was already fading and Cersei said defiantly: "No!"

"BEG YOUR PARDON?" Myrcella asked in great surprise. Cersei could see in the distance Elia rolling her eyes in annoyance and this only angered Cersei further. _I am just a disobedient pet to her now. Fuck her._

"You heard me. Look Myrcella, I really do not fancy going on this picnic today. I don't want to see anyone today. I just want to be all on my own, without any soppy Giants smiling or laughing or giving me any crumbs or telling me all their stupid japes. I don't want to see Tommen with his equally absurd 'soulmate' and no offensive Princess Elia; I really don't want to see Rhaenys or Oberyn or Ellaria or any of their brats either." Elia looked greatly annoyed and she just scowled at Cersei. _I am sick of her constantly judging me, she is never going to do anything about it anyway, and she is not ever going to do anything to upset her sweet precious Myrcella._

"MOTHER…YOU KNOW I CANNOT KEEP YOU TOO FAR ALONE AS I CANNOT BREAK MY AGREEMENT WITH THE GODS…AND WE ALL AGREED TO THIS PICNIC EARLIER…" Myrcella said trying to be as diplomatic as she could be. Cersei knew Myrcella was really looking forward to the picnic and being around her vapid 'family.' _I am her mother and Myrcella much prefers being around those accursed Martells. They fucking had her killed and Myrcella still loves them with all her heart regardless._

"I don't care! I change my mind! Once upon a time I was allowed to change my mind! I was a Queen! I ruled over the Seven Kingdoms! Seven! I was allowed to wear dresses and no one ever dared to ever talk back to me! I have done everything for you Myrcella! I had you in my belly for nine whole months and I reared you and I gave you everything! A little appreciation would not go amiss you ungrateful whore!" Cersei took deep breathes as her rant took so much out of her. _I have waited far too long to say that._

Myrcella was crying now, great rivers of tears flowed out of her pretty green eyes. Elia gave Myrcella a great big hug and Elia tenderly held Myrcella to her bosom and she softly comforted her lover and Elia cooed softly, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MYRCELLA…I LOVE YOU…I LOVE YOU…" As Myrcella was hiccupping and trying her best to calm herself down. Cersei was further enraged seeing Elia play both the mother and the lover. _That fucking Dornish bitch is loving every moment of this. Elia gets to be the Knight in shining armour for Myrcella. Elia always loved ruining my life._

As Myrcella calmed down and her tears stopped, Elia stroked and played with Myrcella's long golden curls which made Myrcella giggle appreciatively. Elia gave Myrcella a sweet smile which the blonde clearly appreciated, giving a tiny smile back. Elia then turned her head down and rage was evident on Elia's face. Pure hatred was etched on Elia's face and Cersei felt her knees buckling as this eight thousand foot tall monster was staring with pure venom at her. _She wouldn't hurt me…Would she? She…She loves Myrcella too much to hurt me._ Elia looked down and boomed at Cersei: "HOW DARE YOU CERSEI, HOW DARE YOU POSSIBLY HAVE THE NERVE TO SAY ANY OF THAT. I SUGGEST YOU WATCH YOUR VILE TONGUE AND STAY SILENT. YOU ARE NOT THE LITTLE GIRL WHO CAN THREATEN TO CUT OUT WOMEN'S TONGUES OR HURT BABIES WHEN I FIRST MET YOU ANYMORE. YOU ARE IN OUR HOUSE NOW AND THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE ONLY ALLOWED HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE IS BECAUSE OF MYRCELLA AND MYCELLA ONLY. DON'T YOU EVER DARE SPEAK ABOUT INGRATITUDE CERSEI. MYRCELLA SAVED YOU FROM ETERNAL HELLFIRE. MYRCELLA WAS UNSPEAKEDLY BRAVE AS SHE TREKKED THROUGH HELL JUST TO SAVE YOU FROM THAT HORRIBLE FATE."

Myrcella looked up at Elia and she sniffled out: "I…I COULD HAVE ONLY HAVE GONE THROUGH WITH ALL THAT….WITH YOU BY MY SIDE ELIA….." Elia kissed Myrcella on the forehead and at that Cersei remembered the searing pain. _The flames, those horrible flames._ Cersei remembered screaming in unbridled agony and the first relief was feeling Myrcella's massive hand picking her up away from the flames. _Myrcella's face staring down at me…_ Cersei still remembered that after casually accepting her saviour was now a humongous titan, she was utterly stunned seeing that Elia Martell of all people had accompanied Myrcella to Hell itself and Cersei remembered the relief and the moment she was no longer in Hell. _Myrcella pleading with the Gods themselves over me._ Cersei remembered Myrcella pleading Cersei's case with those strange beings with Elia helping her and giving her support. _The Gods accepted that Myrcella loved me enough to rescue me from there…_ Cersei remembered being overjoyed being rescued and having her good looks back and she unconditionally accepted all the conditions the Gods placed on her for not burning in Hell for her sins. _Staying tiny forever. Myrcella must always be within a very short distance of me as my guardian. I cannot wear clothes._ At first all these conditions seemed reasonable for Cersei, anything was better than Hell. _Now the flames are growing ever further distant and the joys of escape growing ever further short-lived._

Cersei realised that she was lost in her own thoughts when she realised that Elia had continued her rant and Elia's thick Dornish accent echoed through Cersei's entire being: "WE ASKED YOU IF YOU WANTED THE PICNIC AND YESTERDAY YOU SAID QUOTE: 'YES ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE.' CERSEI YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN TODAY FOR ANY OF US. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Elia asked and again Cersei felt aggrieved. _Yet again I am treated like an unwanted pet._

"Ruin today? You two ruin my day every day when you gallivant around here naked, having to see you two parade your bodies around in eternal lust like bitches in heat." Cersei said indignantly, her fire already fading as she knew deep down that she was not going to win this argument.

Myrcella finally freed herself from Elia's tanned shoulder and Myrcella looked down at Cersei, her beautiful emerald eyes were bloodshot from how hard she has been crying and she said as softly as she could: "MOTHER WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. YOU TOLD ME IT WAS UNBECOMING FOR A PRINCESS TO SKULK AROUND IN CONSTANT FEAR, LOOKING PERMANENTLY AWKWARD WHENEVER SHE NEEDED TO CHANGE AND GET WASHED. YOU TOLD ME IF I FELT MORE COMFORTABLE BEING NUDE THEN I SHOULD JUST WALK AROUND NUDE."

 _Yes I did, during the start of my imprisonment, back when I was a compliant little slave._ Considering the alternative that she was given, Cersei initially treated her life with Myrcella as her gigantic protector as a reprieve. The air felt enchanting, the food exquisite beyond words and everything felt like a glorious dream compared to the Hell that she had escaped. _Now though I am stuck this way forever more._ Cersei knew she could not complain too much about her current predicament but the sheer differences between her daughter's freedom and her predicament crushed Cersei's spirit. _At the end of the day this life is merely a gilded cage for me. I have to play the part of a nude below bug sized peon eternally grateful to my gigantic daughter and her lover for preventing an even worse alternative._

Cersei sulked, refusing to say another word as well as the two Giantesses who merely walked over to the kitchen to prepare for the day ahead. Nobody wanted to talk as Myrcella shiftlessly began preparing the picnic basket with cheeses and bottles of fine wine. Cersei watched on annoyed as every now and again Elia would gently pat Myrcella's shoulder and the two lovers shared sweet smiles. Cersei rolled her eyes in annoyance but then a massive knocking sound vibrated across the table and Cersei grumbled as the two Giantesses' mood immediately brightened and the two Giantesses skipped giddily to the huge front door and Cersei immediately saw the spitting image of Elia standing as the door was opened. _Far older than she was when Ser Amory Loach cut her to ribbons under her father's bed. She died at the age of three, but she doesn't look a day younger than sixteen now._

"HELLO MAMMA, HELLO MYRCELLA!" Princess Rhaenys ran excitedly into the room and she gave her mother a massive hug. Elia smiled and giggled and hugged her daughter right back with Myrcella swiftly joining the hug. Cersei grumbled at just how effortlessly beautiful Rhaenys looked, her body was perfect. Her skin made Myrcella's look like milk and her hair was as long as her mothers, her eyes dazzled and her smile was unbelievably charming. Willas Tyrell followed his 'soulmate' into the room and it always amazed Cersei seeing the young man walk ably. _Elia's brother snapped his leg in two at a tourney but now he follows his niece around like a lovesick dog._ Willas stopped by Elia and Myrcella and gave them both hugs. It was all very courteous and Cersei just watched on with dull passiveness. Willas was wearing a Tyrell Green shirt whilst Rhaenys was wearing a matching red similar to Myrcella's. Seeing clothes, even simple everyday clothes hurt Cersei. _Let's see what can make this day feel even worse._ "LOOK WHO FOLLOWED US HERE." Rhaenys said excitedly and two more Giants entered the house.

 _Oh for fucks sake it has gotten worse._ Cersei saw Tommen shifting his way nervously into the house. _Another one of my children that gets to see his mother constantly humiliated._ The plump little boy who briefly reigned over Westeros grew into a man after his death as he was now tall and handsome with long flowing blond hair and a ravishing red outfit that showed off his muscles. _Even now he is nervous. Tommen was always weak and afraid, not like Joffrey_. Cersei paused for a moment. _Joffrey…My sweet Joffrey._ Cersei remembered the Gods telling her that they allowed Myrcella to rescue her as a lesser punishment was just about justifiable. _I remember them telling me that Joffrey was too twisted and vile to even be granted the mercy of being a tiny slave._ Cersei was furious that she had to suffer Tommen's presence when her other son was suffering forever. Cersei saw Tommen stare straight at her, despite the extreme size difference Cersei always felt superior and dominant over him. _He is still a little weak boy despite his size._ "ARE YOU OKAY MY SWEET TOMMEN?"

Cersei's cringe was obvious even to sweet naïve Rhaenys as she saw the old Queen Rhaella Targaryen following Tommen through the door and tenderly squeezing his hands. Tommen smiled sweetly at the far smaller but far stronger Targaryen woman and Tommen diverted his gaze from Cersei and onto Rhaella and they shared a tender kiss as Rhaenys cooed at her grandmother having a romantic moment. _The very idea that my children's soulmates are a Targaryen and a Martell respectively is utterly preposterous._ Cersei could just imagine Tywin in his own private Hell witnessing how his legacy all turned into actual lovers of the family he betrayed and almost destroyed. _As Tyrion incessantly nattered about all throughout his pitiful little life: Life is full of ironies, but as is death._

Rhaella decided to retain the features she had whilst living, despite having the looks and the bodies of a forty year old, Rhaella was mesmerising. Her silver hair looked magical and her face highly regal. _Rhaella is one of those rare creatures that got better with age, like a fine wine. Lucky bitch._ Rhaella looked at Tommen with a strong supportive look and she gave Tommen an assuring nod. Tommen looked towards his older sister and Myrcella smiled lovingly at him. Cersei could see the confidence rising in Tommen as his broad mountainous shoulders perked up and his huge looming face seemed to rise, but even with this confidence all Tommen could mumble was: "HELLO MOTHER."

Cersei felt the silly boy's massive eyes staring down at her and she did not give him the courtesy of looking up. _Father had the right of it. Weak men deserve nothing more than scorn and contempt._ Tommen stared and then he nodded and walked back to Rhaella and Cersei saw Rhaella's soft hands holding Tommen. The silence was palpable and everyone looked around feeling awkward. Cersei could sense that Myrcella was also losing her temper with her alongside her Dornish lover. All the giant faces loomed like absurd sad murals and all Cersei could pray was for them to go away.

"AEGON AND UNCLE OBERYN ARE MEETING US AT THE PARK SO WE CAN MEET THEM THERE NOW!" Rhaenys said trying her very best to break the ice and the Giants began to shuffle out of the room thankful for the distraction. Cersei turned her back to the Giants and folded her arms.

Cersei then felt the great booming sounds of a giant moving towards her, Cersei then could see Myrcella's massive shadow covering her entire tiny body like an eclipse and she heard her daughter: "YOUR COMING MOTHER, I HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOU AND I NEED YOU WITH US, IF I GET SO FAR AWAY FROM YOU, YOU IMMEDIATLEY GO BACK TO THE OTHER PLACE, THAT IS WHAT THE GODS PROCLAIMED…I DON'T WANT THAT AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T WANT THAT. I AM LIVING MY LIFE, WHETHER YOU WANT TO LIVE YOURS IS DOWN TO YOU BUT WE ARE GOING OUT. NOW GET ON MY HAND RIGHT NOW." Myrcella commanded with great firmness as she opened her palm flat right by the table.

Cersei sighed in defeat. Cersei turned around and saw just how firm Myrcella's massive beautiful face was. There was not anger, nothing like Elia's outburst a few moments ago but there was a quiet determined strength. Cersei rolled her eyes, not giving her daughter the satisfaction of answering her but Cersei nonetheless walked up to Myrcella's hand and when Cersei was safely aboard they began their walk. Cersei watched as Elia took Myrcella's free hand and Rhaenys took Elia's free hand as well. Cersei was not in the mood to talk, but it was clear nobody was in a great rush to talk to her either. Rhaenys swiftly raised the spirits of the company with her enthusiasm and quickly Elia, Rhaella and Myrcella were laughing and smiling with her. _Gods they look like fools with their dumb smiles._ Tommen especially looked like a dullard in Cersei's eyes as he relaxed as he talked to his sister with Rhaella squeezing his hand tight and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. _This is going to be a long day._

After a brief walk they arrived to the luscious park which was a gigantic field of green, to Cersei's eyes it was bigger than the Dothraki Sea itself and there they saw Elia's other child Aegon who looked simply radiant in a white shirt to match his deep purple eyes, the very spit of his father Prince Rhaegar. _Gods I would have fallen in love with him at first sight if I met him as a child._ Alas Aegon settled for far less with his common brown haired lover who Cersei would never lower herself to talk to, but everyone else treated like she was an actual Queen. Cersei saw Myrcella say hello to her former betrothed Prince Trystane who married another highborn lady after Myrcella's death, but Cersei grumbled as they were both still friends and greeted one another warmly. Cersei also spied Prince Oberyn, his paramour Ellaria Sand and their many bastard children. Naturally they all looked perfect and Cersei pouted at the injustice of it all. _Oberyn poisoned a man during a duel, how the fuck was he allowed eternal peace with no conditions attached and I wasn't?_

Cersei refused to join in to any conversation whatsoever and Myrcella swiftly put her on a part of the wooden picnic basket. All the Giants sat down on a series of beautiful luxiourous quilts but even sitting down it looked to Cersei as if she was in the middle of a mountain range as all the Giants still towered utterly over her speck sized frame. Cersei disengaged with any conversation and she numbly watched as all the pretty giants nattered happily at one another. Elia and Myrcella were the very image of a perfect couple as they held hands and talked happily with everyone. Whether it was Elia laughing at one of Oberyn's japes or Myrcella even singing at one point with Rhaenys to everyone's amusement. Meanwhile Rhaella alternated between talking to her precious Granddaughter Rhaenys as well as her equally precious lover Tommen. Everyone looked so happy. Cersei could not understand the appeal of any of this, sitting on some field and mindlessly talk about nonsense. _Gods Father would have despised every moment of all this, as would Joffrey. All either of us three ever wanted was power; to be in control of the world and everyone in it. Now look at us. Father and Joffrey are burning in some hellish pit and I am stuck as an ant sized peon watching all the giant idiots be amused at such mindless things. A quilt, a picnic and company, that is all these fools actually need for inner peace._

Cersei completely spaced out now. _They are not worth even my attention._ Cersei tried to imagine she was back in the throne room of the Red Keep. Cersei tried to picture all the many Lords, Ladies and Knights. Cersei tried to remember the adulation. _Come on where is it, I remember all this…Surely I do._ Cersei closed her eyes and tried to remember.

The ground felt weird, organic but almost damp. Cersei opened her eyes and she gasped in horror. The ground was pink and vast and she felt it move and grow. _This is a cock. I am standing on top of someone's cock._ Cersei craned her neck up and she could not see a face but she could see long blond hair. _Tommen, I am standing on Tommen's cock._ Cersei then heard great giggling and she turned around and saw the absolutely domineering face of Queen Rhaella kneeling reverently to Tommen's manhood. Cersei was horrified as she saw the distinct Targaryen features staring at the massive cock with great lust. Rhaella smiled as she moved her humongous hands over to Tommen's mountainous balls and Cersei fell down onto the ground of the vile cock as Tommen tensed up with arousal. _This is so disgusting._ Cersei then opened her mouth and words did not come out of her mouth. Cersei was panicking now and she jumped up and down waving her arms about, trying to get the attention of either of the two Giants. Despite seemingly being at eye level, Rhaella utterly ignored Cersei and she stared lovingly upwards at Tommen. "YOU HAVE BEEN SO GOOD TOMMEN. YOU HANDLED YOUR NASTY PATHETIC MOTHER PERFECTLY TODAY. YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SO PROUD AND HAPPY TOMMEN, SO HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A LITTLE TREAT AS A REWARD." Rhaella squeezed Tommen's cock which rapidly grew. Cersei was petrified and she heard what should have been the sound of thunder but was instead Tommen moaning in pleasure. Cersei then saw Rhaella shut her eyes and she moved her colossal face closer towards the cock and she saw Rhaella smell the cock reverently. Rhaella looked so happy as Cersei tried screaming but nothing came out. Cersei then screamed as she saw Rhaella open her mouth over towards Tommen's cock and Cersei screamed and screamed as the mouth effortlessly covered over the cock and the peon sized Cersei on it and all Cersei could see was darkness and her growing screams.

"CERSEI! CERSEI!" Cersei opened her eyes and she saw Rhaenys' face looming over her. Cersei could see the glorious blue skies and golden sun, though Rhaenys' face utterly dominated the landscape. Cersei was taking deep breathes but she calmed herself down as she stared at Rhaenys' beaming brown eyes. Rhaenys continued but also showed Cersei a few crumbs that were miniscule to her but a feast for Cersei. "YOU MUST HAVE DOZED OFF SILLY. NOW DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF CAKE?"

Cersei stared across and saw all the Giant faces staring across at her. Whilst most were showing dull hostility towards her, Cersei saw Myrcella who silently nodded for her to accept with a small smile on her lips. Cersei stared up at Rhaenys who gave her a genuine warm smile. _Poor girl, she was ripped away from the world as an innocent. I doubt Rhaenys truly felt anger, never mind hatred._ Cersei forced herself to smile and she said loudly with as much courtesy as she could muster: "Yes please Rhaenys, I am famished!"

"HERE YOU GO CERSEI! ENJOY!" Rhaenys moved her hand slowly towards the tiny Cersei and Cersei held her hands out. _Seven Hells look at me! Actually excited to receive a few small crumbs._

Nonetheless when Rhaenys had her fingers right beside Cersei, close enough for Cersei to reach the crumbs and grab it, Cersei announced happily: "Many thanks Rhaenys!" Cersei blinked, it was actually sincere. Cersei looked around and saw a few of the Giants watch on with some bemusement. Cersei saw Myrcella's small smile grow bigger and even Elia seemed to soften slightly when she looked down at her.

"YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME CERSEI!" Rhaenys replied and she moved her head and continued eating her cake. Cersei began eating the crumbs and she was pleasantly surprised to know that they tasted good and Cersei quickly wolfed down her lunch.

The rest of the picnic went by pleasantly. Cersei had no intentions of daydreaming, especially after all she saw earlier so she strove to be a little more courteous around everyone, at least to pass the time. Cersei spoke somewhat with Rhaenys, but having to bear witness to a highly excitable young woman bellow on about anything and everything was very taxing for Cersei and she was highly thankful for Rhaella for distracting the energetic young lady and Rhaella switched her attention to her Grandmother. Cersei then had a few words with Ellaria Sand who even in paradise still looked more exotic than beautiful, but despite her bastard status Ellaria was very courteous and done her very best to have a soft spoken conversation with someone a thousandth of her size. Cersei did enjoy witnessing Ellaria's sweet smile and not actually staring at her as if she was an inconvenience made a nice change. "YOU DO LOOK WELL YOUR GRACE; IT IS NICE SEEING YOU OUTSIDE IN THE SUN." Ellaria said during their conversation.

 _She means that._ Cersei tried to play it cool but she felt her smile naturally growing, particularly to the reference of her former Queendom and Ellaria's smile grew at the sight of Cersei's growing smile. _Gods am I that desperate for a few pleasant words?_ "Thank you Ellaria, I try my best despite my circumstances. The weather does agree with me and it is nice being away from the stuffy house." _Ellaria is comely in an undefined enigmatic way…But then again she is a gigantic titan over me so that does help…It probably is her sweet disposition that helps her, that smile is comforting. I can see why Oberyn sought her for comfort after Elia's death._ The rest of the conversation between the two was irrelevant but pleasant and Cersei began to feel more comfortable in the company of towering giants and she looked around and saw Myrcella flashing her sweet smile to her.

The picnic passed without incident and the great omnipresent sun began to set for the evening and despite their eternal life, people did begin to tire. Thankfully this field was close to all their individual dwellings and people began to stand up and dust themselves off. The sight of the many thousands of foot tall beings all moving around at once took Cersei's breathe away and her knees began to wobble and she forced herself to sit down on the floor that was the picnic table basket. _I will be forced to witness everyone towering over me like monoliths for all eternity, I need to get used to this._

As everyone stood up and began making their farewells, Cersei could see Tommen nervously looking at her, but every single time Cersei tried to share the gaze Tommen looked away nervously. It was only when Rhaella stared contemptuously at Cersei that the dream returned to her. _That did not happen, that was only a dream. Rhaella did not eat me from Tommen's private parts._ Nonetheless Rhaella's hurtful gaze sent shivers down Cersei's back and it was Cersei's turn to look away. _That will not happen that will never happen; Myrcella loves me too much for that._ Cersei felt her body shaking and she were taking deep breathes and though she was fighting as hard as she could, tears were flowing down her face. Cersei covered her face but anger was rising. _I am a lion! I am a lion! I can never show weakness. I am a lion!_

Cersei heard the familiar sounding booms of massive footsteps walking closer to her, but Cersei opened her eyes and it was not a silhouette she was particularly used to but it was a welcoming sight anyway, it was Ellaria Sand. Cersei looked up at her as if she was a frightened little child and like a frightened little child Ellaria's smile immediately gave her great comfort. "WHAT'S THE MATTER CERSEI?" Ellaria asked with great concern.

 _What is wrong with this picture, I am being comforted by the mistress of a Prince from whose House I tried to destroy._ Nonetheless Cersei felt the tears subside and Cersei looked up and though she did not have the strength to talk, Ellaria took the initiative and Cersei saw the titanic Dornish pinkie finger coming towards her, but Cersei did not feel afraid. _Ellaria would never even harm a fly._ Ellaria took her looming finger over to Cersei's back and she began to rub it softly. Cersei made soft happy murmurs and the tears stopped and Cersei quickly felt greatly relaxed from this. _Ellaria has an angel's touch._ "FEELING BETTER?" Ellaria asked softly. All Cersei could do was nod appreciatively and Ellaria continued this going for quite some time.

Alas all good things come to an end and by the time Ellaria ended her simple massage, Cersei's tears were gone and Cersei was beaming with unadulterated joy. _I have not been touched like that in far too long._ Cersei could see that Prince Oberyn was ready to leave as he gave Elia a massive kiss and a hug and Cersei looked to see Ellaria's massive moon like face smiling sweetly at her and Cersei felt her heart pounding. _What's wrong with me?_ Ellaria moved her face over towards Cersei and she could see her massive smooth lips puckering for a kiss. Cersei enthusiastically leaned in and her entire nude body was utterly dominated by Ellaria's lips. Ellaria's lips felt like domineering clouds, they were so soft. Cersei closed her eyes contentedly as she hugged Ellaria's lip. The kiss ended and Cersei felt weak in the knees staring up at this gorgeous Dornish beauty. "TIME FOR ME TO GO NOW SWEETLING; I WILL SEE YOU SOON CERSEI, GOODBYE!"

"Goodbye!" Cersei said excitedly, seeing the titanic Ellaria stand up and walk away in the distance like a Goddess was like a mirage and Cersei just watched as Oberyn took Ellaria's arm and they shared a kiss and began walking back to their own home. _Lucky fool. He keeps his independence and he gets to lie in bed with her every night._ Cersei exhaled as most of the Giants were retiring for the night. By now Cersei realised that it was dark and she herself suddenly felt tired. _It has been a really long day. I just want to relax now._

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING NOW MOTHER?" Tommen suddenly asked with great nervousness.

Cersei's diminishing good mood was eroding even swifter now as she saw her nervous titan of a son. _For Seven's sake you are a literal mountain next to me, show some backbone and talk to me normally._ Cersei knew that her soft smile had suddenly curdled and she replied blandly, "I am fine Tommen. I don't know what came over me. I am just not used to so much fresh air."

"OH." Tommen replied absentmindedly. _Death has improved his looks but it has not improved his mind._

Cersei was getting fed up now and she just wanted to go home now. Cersei again saw Rhaella look across at her and Cersei put her head down to avert her gaze. _I don't want to be dealing with her right now._ "Come on Tommen give your mother a kiss goodnight." Cersei said to distract herself from her fear.

The nervous sounds coming from Tommen were infuriating for Cersei and she just wanted this to be over with. Cersei then witnessed Tommen awkwardly going down to his knees and she saw her son's features closer and she looked deep into his own emerald eyes, which twitched in unspoken fear. _Nowhere near as handsome as either Jaime or Joffrey but he has the Lannister looks._ Cersei moved her face in to given Tommen encouragement and after a few moments Tommen leaned his face in slowly. _Any day now please Tommen._ Eventually Tommen's massive looming lips gingerly collided with Cersei and Cersei gave her son's lips a small peck of a kiss. Tommen nervously got up from that and the gust of wind from his mouth knocked Cersei down on her arse. "For fucks sake Tommen!" Cersei shouted indignantly at the clumsy giant. "You never could do anything right!"

Tommen looked down at Cersei and tears began forming. Myrcella reached out protectively to her little brother and gave him a hug. Elia stared daggers at Cersei but it was Rhaella who moved angrily towards the diminutive Cersei. Cersei tried to drag herself up but seeing Rhaella's face just slightly above her froze her in her tracks. Rhaella bellowed out: "LEAVE TOMMEN ALONE. TOMMEN IS A KIND SWEET GENTLE MAN. HE DOES NOT DESERVE THAT NOR DOES HE DESERVE TO BE AROUND YOU. YOU ARE JUST A SPITEFUL BULLY LIKE YOUR FATHER WAS. YOU ARE A THOUSANDTH OUR SIZE BUT YOU DO NOT EVEN HAVE A MILLIONTH OF MYRCELLA'S HEART OR DIGNITY." Rhaella's anger softened somewhat as Cersei looked up at her in great fear. "DON'T WORRY CERSEI, I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU. YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE SKIN OFF MY KNUCKLES CERSEI. GOOD DAY."

Rhaella backed away and she gave Tommen a hug and swiftly all the remaining Giants attention was solely on Tommen. Cersei just looked on coldly, the insult seared through her. _Weakling, if Tommen was Tywin's son he would have had the tears beaten out of him._

The quilts and the picnic baskets were swiftly sorted out and all the Giants made their farewells, but it was subdued and sombre. Even Rhaenys looked diminished and she only smiled warmly when she hugged her mother goodnight and Elia tenderly kissed Rhaenys on the cheek. All the Giants were ready and without a word Myrcella put her palm in place. _Giving me the silent treatment? Seven Hells I am just a pet now._ Nonetheless Cersei obediently walked onto the palm and she watched impassively as everyone made their farewells and she watched in fury as Rhaenys comforted Tommen and Rhaella squeezed his hand tight and gave him a kiss. At that they mercifully reached their home and Cersei was back in Myrcella's huge halls.

Without any words Myrcella walked over to the ottoman and Cersei began the procedure and walked over to her bed. Cersei was in too foul of a mood to say anything to Myrcella and she watched her two giant captors saunter into the bathroom. Cersei lay down on her improvised bed and she just shut her eyes. _Gods what a terrible day, why do they have to be so judgemental all the time!_ Cersei tossed and turned not feeling any comfort whatsoever. _I did what I had to do all my life, if any of those accursed giants were in my shoes they would have been the tainted tiny peon that I am now too. Even Rhaenys would have been corrupted in time. Even Ellaria…_ Cersei was pleased that she was given some crumb of courtesy today and knowing that the next day could be even more maddening than today Cersei relaxed herself slightly. _They will never hurt me. I will build walls and my dreams will be my shield. I will dream once more of that Iron Throne and all those that loved me…_

"WAKE UP!" Cersei looked around and saw Myrcella and Elia looming over her. Cersei could see many candles planted all over the room. _I must have dozed off._ Cersei rubbed her eyes and saw that both Myrcella and Elia were fully nude to boot. _Great I have to witness my daughter's bare flesh again._

"What is it? Why did you wake me up?" Cersei asked indignantly. _We are in eternity. What could possibly be the rush?_

"YOUR DAUGHTER AND I ARE REALLY FUCKING HORNY AND YOU ARE GOING TO START TO EARN YOUR KEEP AROUND HERE AND YOU SHALL PLEASURE US!" Screamed the Dornish Elia as Myrcella watched on with a lustful look on her face.

"Beg your pardon?" Cersei asked utterly bewildered. _What in the Seven Hells is this?_

"OH ELIA I CANNOT WAIT!" Myrcella immediately moved her hand over to Cersei and Cersei screamed in utter panic as she saw the massive monstrous hand move over her. The shadows were terrifying and in one fell swoop she was picked up by Myrcella's thumb and finger. The sheer speed to which Cersei was picked up was incredible. Cersei felt like she would have thrown up her supper but incredibly she did not. Cersei felt dizzy and her stomach almost flipped as Myrcella sat down on the bed and suddenly Elia snatched Cersei from Myrcella's fingers and she swiftly put Cersei down over towards Myrcella's foot. Cersei gagged as she could smell the intense musty odours that were so big that they dominated Cersei's body. The odours enveloped over Cersei's naked body and she was struggling to breathe as all her body could sense was the disgusting smells coming from Myrcella's mountainous feet. _What is this?_

"LICK MYRCELLA'S FOOT!" Elia commanded. Cersei looked on stunned. _Why are they doing this to me?_ "YOU HEARD ME CERSEI! DO IT!" Cersei suddenly looked up and Cersei never felt more like a speck as she stared up at Myrcella's long smooth foot. _This foot is taller than the Wall of the North._

Cersei would be amazed if Myrcella could even feel her tiny tongue. "I AM WAITING!" Myrcella screamed impatiently and suddenly she saw Myrcella's humongous columns she called toes wiggling in anticipation, but it was Myrcella's massive face that scared Cersei. The smile was cruel and her sparkling emerald eyes were both lustful and greedy. "IF YOU DON'T I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL FOREVER!" Cersei suddenly felt the great flames again. Cersei knelt down in pain and tears immediately flowed down Cersei's face. _Why is she so cruel?_ Without further hesitation Cersei began licking Myrcella's foot. Cersei almost vomited from the disgusting foul taste but it was both Giants thunderous laughs that hurt Cersei the most. _They hate me…_ Cersei never felt so alone as she saw in the two distance the two Giants laughing at her but then both Myrcella and Elia stared at one another and they then immediately began kissing the other. Despite their lust Cersei would not dare anger Myrcella so she continued licking Myrcella's foot. The taste of sweat was beyond foul and Cersei wished her tongue would fall off but it didn't. The two Giantesses kissed and made out. Cersei could occasionally hear the loud sounds of massive breast colliding with massive breast and Cersei continued licking Myrcella's monstrous foot.

"MY TURN!" Elia picked up Cersei but this time Elia playfully swung Cersei around, the relief of vomiting was denied to Cersei as she was dangerously dizzy now. Elia opened her armpit and Cersei saw what was to come. A sweaty hairy prison, a foul jungle and Elia giggled at Cersei's horror, "ENJOY BUG!" Elia dropped Cersei down onto the armpit. Cersei clung on to a long strand of armpit hair and the sweat meant she slid down onto the moist clammy surface of Elia's armpit. "LICK IT CLEAN!" Elia commanded and Cersei looked up and saw Myrcella laughing uproariously at her plight. Cersei got down on her knees and licked the sweaty pools of water, her tears landing on the large pools of sweat. Cersei felt Elia's subtle movements as well as her large moaning, and she could see the silhouette of Myrcella's head looming over her as she licked up the foul liquid and she heard her daughter's laughter at her misfortune. _Father always told me the worst thing someone could do is to laugh at you. Laughter is the death of fear._ Cersei trembled and carried on obediently licking Elia's foul armpit. _How did it come to this?_

After what seemed an eternity of Cersei licking Elia's armpit, she felt Elia move her body and Cersei held on to a comparatively small branch like armpit hair to stay on. "COME ON SWEETLING, MY PUSSY IS ACHING FOR YOU. COME ON I WANT YOU AND BUGGY MUMMY TO PLEASE ME!"

Cersei gulped in horror and her fear heightened when she heard Myrcella kiss Elia and she felt Elia move during the kiss. Cersei's arms felt like they were on fire as she held on with all her might. The kiss ended and Cersei heard something even worse. "WITH PLEASURE ELIA! COME ON CERSEI IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PLEASURE YOUR BETTERS!" Myrcella quickly scooped up Cersei from the armpit. Cersei did not know whether this would be better or worse than being stuffed in Elia's sweaty armpit. Cersei looked up and she saw Myrcella scrunch her face. "YOU ABSOLUTLEY REEK LITTLE CERSEI. SEVEN HELLS HOW DID A PATHETIC BUG LIKE YOU EVER BECOME A QUEEN? OH WELL TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO A PLACE TO REFLECT YOUR TRUE STATIONIN LIFE REEK!" Myrcella moved Cersei over to her breasts and she rubbed the puny Cersei all over and down the great hill that was Elia's breast and aside from friction Cersei felt Elia's body shake from laughter. Myrcella then rubbed Cersei along Elia's flat belly and then over to the great forest that was Elia's bush. The smell was vile as Elia was already cumming and Cersei can smell Elia's orgasms. "TIME FOR YOU TO ENTER ELIA'S GLORY!" Myrcella shoved the screaming Cersei unceremoniously inside the ripe wet stinking pussy.

"Oh this is so disgusting!" Cersei screamed out in horror as the smell was so strong that Cersei could not stand properly and she stayed on her knees. The ground slithered and was damp as well as being pure pitch black darkness being all around her which also added to Cersei's horror. "Oh Gods I am alone in this horrible place." Cersei sobbed softly in her hands but then light emerged and Cersei saw Myrcella's face smiling wickedly over her and Elia's love muscle. Cersei saw Myrcella lick her plump lips in anticipation. Cersei got up and tried to run but a bug had no chance against a goddess and Cersei saw Myrcella's massive tongue going towards her and the massive tongue threw her deep inside Elia's pussy. The ground shook like an earthquake as Myrcella licked Elia's pussy. Cersei heard disgusting slurping sounds and Cersei knew she was trapped. The claustrophobia set in and she fell down onto the ground shaking in fear.

"COME ON MOTHER, WE ARE NOT DONE YET! NOW IT IS TIME TO WITNESS MY PUSSY!" Cersei could see Myrcella rubbing her own pussy and Cersei watched as Myrcella's pussy reached Elia's and Cersei then felt the ground shake uncontrollably. _They are scissoring one another._ Cersei was almost catatonic now and she just laid perfectly still, waiting for the inevitable. Cersei felt the ground get more and more wet and suddenly she saw with her eyes a great clear flood arrive from Myrcella's pussy. Cersei saw the horrific flood, the final judgement from the Gods and she felt the great pussy flood wash over her body and pulverise her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cersei screamed aloud. Cersei was screaming and panting, everything was dark but everything was dry. Cersei looked across and saw Myrcella and Elia lying down opposite her on their bed in each other's arms. Cersei saw their eyes opening at their screams. Cersei looked around and saw herself lying down on her bed. "That…That was just a dream?" Cersei blurted out, the shock turned swiftly into joy. _Seven Hells that was horrifying._

"MOTHER WHAT IS IT?" Myrcella asked with great concern as she shot out of her bed and Cersei could see the silhouettes of Myrcella's magnificent bare breasts jiggle freely. Myrcella went over to the ottoman and her face loomed right over Cersei's face. Cersei stared up and even in the darkness Myrcella's face was beautiful and trusting. Cersei heard Elia get up from the bed and swiftly light appeared in the room as she lit a bright candle. Cersei saw Myrcella's bright emerald eyes and all Cersei could feel was love and support. Elia walked over towards her and the typical condescending look was replaced by genuine concern. Cersei allowed herself a smile. _Myrcella would never hurt me and Elia would never hurt Myrcella and harm me._

Cersei looked at the two sweet Giantesses towering over her and she mumbled: "Nothing….It was just a dream…A terrible dream." Cersei looked down and she took a great big deep breathe. The dream was vivid and Cersei was greatly shook up. _It will never happen. Myrcella loves me too much to hurt me._ Cersei composed herself slightly and she could see both Myrcella and Elia looking at her with great concern, with Elia supportively holding Myrcella's shoulders keeping her calm. _They think I was dreaming about the hellfire. Good, I won't tell them what I dreamt._ Cersei looked up at Myrcella and she began to tear up as she murmured up towards her golden daughter, "I…I love you with all my heart Myrcella…I…I know it is difficult living with me….Myrcella…I just…Want you to know…I love you…So much…And I am so proud…Of the woman that you become…." Cersei broke down in tears and sobbed uncontrollably.

In her tears she felt Myrcella picking her up. The ascent upwards was slow and reassuring. Myrcella softly put Cersei onto her other hand and Myrcella had tears in her own eyes now. Cersei saw great goblets of tears fall down either side of her and she witnessed Elia holding Myrcella with great love, comfort and tenderness. Myrcella moved the hand closer to her face and she said softly: "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO MOTHER…YOU ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HERE AND YOU ARE ALWAYS SAFE HERE…I WILL NEVER LET THEM HURT YOU AGAIN!" Myrcella moved in and gave Cersei a great big kiss. Cersei's lips were softer than clouds and Myrcella released the kiss and she moved her hand over to her shoulder and protectively gave Cersei a great big hug. Elia joined the hug and both Giantesses and the diminutive Cersei were at that moment one. Cersei felt warm and greatly loved in the hug and her tears stopped and her breathing returned to normal. Cersei smiled and closed her eyes peacefully. _I am loved, Myrcella is with me and that is all that matters._ Cersei relaxed knowing that Myrcella protected her and that her comforting words were true, they would never hurt her again.


End file.
